Razor It Up!
by DevilishDesire
Summary: It begins with a girl in the spotlight on Shake It Up Chicago who then mets Cece and Rocky, two girls who will Shake up her world. But is it for the better?   Bad at summaries. TT TT TyXOc amd RockyXDeuce in later chapters. R
1. Friend It Up!

**Hello viewer! You obviously took pity on me to read this story just to see how bad it's going to be and then critcize me because you're a bitch like that but I say HATH AT THEE! Well. . . not to harsh okay? Take pity on me TT^TT! Okay okay okay so let's talk. As you know Shake It Up is a pretty popular show on Disney Channel. Even I, a sixteen year old girl, am in love with it. I love Cece, Rocky, Flynn, not Deuce thtat much but most of all. . .I love Ty! ;] He's duh Sexay! I can't even think naughty thoughts about him because he's so cute~ WHY? D: -thinks about Ty shirtless- Oh! There's a naughty thought! :]**

**Well anyway enough of my rambling. So this story is basically TyXOc but you won't see it until a few chapters later. I'm still trying to understand the characters better so that they don't sound too Oc-ish but I'm sorry if they do. I haven't watched all the current episodes yet! :[ Gosh darnit a new one doesn't come on until freaking February! DX Disney you suck! The fact that this might be the LAST show you'll ever get me into and you MAKE ME WAIT? DARN YOU! D: But still I hope you guys like my story and will stick through with it until the end since they're aren't many stories for Shake It Up but with 6 million viewers I'm sure it'll go up faster. XD **

**Oh! One more think. . .let's PRETEND that date between Ty and Tinka NEVER happened. :] lol jkjk I might have it cause drama later depending on how this story goes.**

**Well I think you've waited long enough so I present to you -drum roll- My first EVER fanfic! :D -plays Shake It Up Theme Song and dances like a mad black woman-**

**P.S. You'll see [Music Break] sometimes. If you don't know what I mean then I'll try explaining. When watching a scene on Shake It Up once that scene is over they usually have these 5 second Music Break where you hear a part of the theme song play while pictures of different places pop up before they start up the next scene which will most likely be in a different place. Hope this helps :[ Otherwise I'll show you with links~! :D**

"Alright, now give a round of applause for our Spotlight dancer today. . .RAZOR!" Gary Wilde announced as the light went black and the spotlight hit the dance floor. Suddenly the music "Roll The Dice" began to pulsate through the speakers and Razor stepped out into spotlight. She was a dark skinned girl wearing knee-hi converse shoes with just the top of her of her blue knee-hi socks, that she wore underneath them, showing. Her outfit included dark blue short sweat shorts, with a baby blue lining, as well as a black tank top and a denim jacket that was cuffed just above her elbow. On her hands she wore fingerless sleeves that came up pass her wrists, which seemed to have a good number of safety pins on them just for show. As for her hair, there was a big bang over her right eye swept to the side with dark blue tips while the rest was black. It seemed as if the hair from the back, which stopped just below her shoulders, seemed to give off the effect that it was longer than those in the front. As the song continued to play, Razor danced to the beat showing off all that she had to offer. She performed a series of chest pops, spins, twists, and a few robot moves here and there. When the song finally came to an end, she posed with her hands raised above her head and her feet shoulder width, her right leg slightly bent on an angle.

"Wow! Great performance Ray", Gary praised while facing the camera, "Well folks Shake It Up Chicago is gonna take a quick break but we'll be back with more! So stay tuned!"

"Annnddd we're out!" the director announced.

"WOO! I could really go for a donut." Gary said to himself aloud before turning to face Razor who was just jumping off the platform. He held out his hand above eye level while he gave her a kind word. "Hey Ray-ZOR! You gave a great performance out there today. You go Girl!"

"Haha thanks man!" Razor replied holding her hand out at eye level as well to high-five the donut-craving host. Their hands met up in a quick slap before Gary excused himself to search for donuts. Razor quietly laughed at the impractical host while two girls, that she hadn't noticed, strolled up to her.

"Hey!", one girl called out to Razor. She had bangs and curled hair that seem to be a sort of chestnut color if not orange. "Razor, right? You looked pretty awesome on the spotlight today! But why don't I see you around here more often? Are you a back up. . . back up dancers or something?"

"Um. . .thanks and no. My dad got me this gig. Apparently you guys have your maximum number of back up dancers," Razor explained.

"So how do you know Gary?" the taller girl asked.

"Oh Gary? Uh. . . what can I say? He saw one of the video my dad sent of me dancing and he's been calling my Ray-ZOR every since. Although I do think he looks taller on TV but hey I'm just sayin'.", Razor babbled on.  
The two girls gaped at Razor comment in amazement before responding, simultaneously, "WE THINK SO TOO!"

Razor just laughed and within a few seconds the other two girls had joined along.

"Aw but it's too bad you can't be on the show permanently! You'd probably make a great back up dancer like us!" the orange-head girl continued on while hooking her arm around the other girl's neck that was standing right next to her.

"Oh so you're back up dancers?" Razor asked. "Haven't seen you guys on as much then."

"Of course we're back up dancers! The two newest! Cece and Rocky! ", Cece bragged as she swung her arm back

"Yea~" Rocky hummed shoving Cece to the side. She walked around Razor so that she was on the opposite side and swung her arm around Razor's shoulder before saying, "We are PRET-TY good if I do say so myself."

Razor chuckled a bit before responding, "Oh really? Well maybe next time I'm around you can show me some of your moves but I really gotta get going."

"Aw really? Well come back soon!" Rocky suggested and with that last comment the girls waved good-bye to their buddy as they watched her leave the set.

- (Music Break :]) -

"Seriously Cece are you typing up another essay before class again?" Rocky asked her best friend with a look of disappointment on her face. "There's a reason it's called HOMEwork."

"Yea see I don't think home and work should be in the same sentence like that.", Cece told Rocky while she continued to glide her fingers along the keyboard, "They're totally opposite. It's like a uh. . .what's that word?"

"Oxymoron?" Rocky suggested.

"Yes! A Foxy corn! . . .Wait no that's not it." Cece replied with a confused expression but shrugged it off and continued with her work.

Rocky sighed at her best friend's stupid moment while across from them the vice principal came strolling down the hallway with a girl trailing behind her.

"Okay so this is where the lockers are. Yours should be around here somewhere.", The vice principal explained to the girl in her British accent. She then noticed Rocky and Cece. "Oh Rocky! Come here for a quick second I'd like to introduce you to someone."

"Okay!" Rocky answered back before standing up and walking over to them. This girl was around her height but about an inch or two taller. She had black hair with blue tips pulled back with a thin headband. She wore a slouchy light blue graphic tank with black leggings and knee-hi combat boots. The girl looked so familiar but the fact that she was wearing thin black rimmed glasses threw Rocky off.

"Ramona this is Raquel Blue." Vice Principal Winslow introduced them, "Raquel this Ramona Victoria."

Ramona held her hand out to Rocky and said, "Nice to meet you Raquel."

Rocky clasped and shook her hand and before responding, "Nice to meet you too Ramona."

The vice principal continued to babble on. "Yes Raquel holds a perfect attendance record and you might have seen her on . . . oh what that show you're on is?"

"Shake It Up Chicago Miss Winslow." Rocky revealed.

"Oh really? You're Rocky then?" Ramona asked.

"yeah that's me! How'd you know?" Rocky asked in amazement.

"It's me Razor."

"Oh you two girls already know each other", Vice principal Winslow asked Ramona and Rocky.

"Well you see . . . I was on Shake It Up previously for a spotlight dance and that's where I met Rocky", Ramona explained, pointing to Rocky when she mentioned her name, "But we're just on a first name basis."

"Yea we don't really know each other", Rocky agreed," But since we'll be seeing each other a whole lot more now. . ."

"We'll get to know each other better." Ramona finished off.

"Okay. Uh . . . well then Ramona our tour is done here so I hope you enjoy your first day here at John Hughes high school." Vice Principal Winslow announced to the girls.

"Thank you vice Principal Winslow." Ramona said showing her thanks with a nod and flashing her a small smile.

The older lady turned and began her journey back to her office leaving the two girls to continue with their conversation.

"Small world huh?" Ramona began while she walked over to the lockers trying to find hers. "So where's that other girl you where with yesterday?"

"Oh Cece! CECE!" Rocky called to her faithful companion. The red-head jumped a little at the sound and shouted back, "WHAT? Can't you see I'm working?"  
Rocky folded her arms across her chest and pouted before saying, "Fine~! I guess you don't want to see Razor again."

Cece laughed. "As if Razor would come to this school. What are the odds?"

"PRET-ty high." Rocky mumbled, quickly flashing a dazzling smile at Razor before excusing herself. "I'll be right back."

Razor nodded and watched the optimistic girl stroll back to the red-head and literally grab a chunk of her hair and pull her over.

"Ow hair! Hair! Hair! Hair!" Cece yelped.

When Rocky finally let go, Cece stood up straight glaring at her best friend  
while raking her hands through her hair. She then noticed the dark skinned girl nearby. "And you are?"

Rocky, immediately face palmed herself in response to Cece's question. "Wow . . .umm so she's not the brightest in the bunch . . ."

Ramona then said, "Oh so you must be Cecelia then? Vice Principal Winslow was going through your file while I was in her office. She kept complaining about how long it would take her to finish it."

Cece smirked as if she was glad to hear that. "Yea well I try."

Just then the bell rang for homeroom, and the girls flinched a little at the sound. Cece began to whine about not finishing the essay she was currently working on and rushed back to her seat, grabbing her laptop and other belongings.  
"Come on Rocky!", Cece called as she walked off to class. Rocky quickly waved goodbye as she scurried after her friend to class and Ramona did so as well.

- (Music Break :]) -

"Okay class now settle down." The English teacher was becoming frustrated as he tried to get the students' attention. "QUIET!"  
The students immediately stopped their conversation and looked at their teacher, several with frightened faces from the sudden sound.

"Good. Now that I've got everyone's attention", the teacher began again with a more softer voice, "I'd like to introduce you to a new student. She just transferred here so I hope you hooligans will restrain from showing her your bad side. Ramona you can pick a seat anywhere you like for now. There's a few in the back and up front a well as in between. I recommend the front if your eye sight isn't good."

The teacher then turned his back, strolled up to the black board and began to write down some notes. Ramona stood at the front of the class, thoughts racing through her head.

_Oh my God! Which seat should I choose? Which seat should I CHOOSE? Remember Ray this is for LIFE. . . . .Well not really but the seat you pick says a lot about you. Back= You're a slacker. Front= You're a nerd. Middle= You love to mingle instead of paying attention. Well yea that's basically what my last school was like. But back to the reality now. . . . .Uh. . . Eeny, meeny, miny,  
moe, to the back is where I'll go!_

Ramona then walked to the back. She decided to take a seat in the row second to last in front of a young boy about her age wearing a red t-shirt with a gray vest over it and a fedora hat matching the vest's texture.

"Now for English class today we will be studying Poetry." The teacher announced, facing the clas after finishing up the notes and placing the chalk on the blackboard. There was a sudden wave of groans from the students, some slouching down in their desk while others grimaced at the mention of Poetry. "Now don't be like! Poetry is great and a good form of expressing your feelings and what not. It's also a good way into a special someone's heart if you get what I mean." The teacher explained, laughing a bit at the last part he mentioned.  
The students still resumed to look miserable. Ramona began picking at her fingernails obviously looking for a distraction.

The teacher then smirked before saying, "Well then let's make our class a little more interesting by playing a little game. It's Rhyme Time!"

"Rhyme Time?" the whole class asked in unison with dumbfounded faces.

-We'll be back with more so stay tuned!-


	2. Friend It Up! Part 2

"Okay girls move over to the right and pick one girl to represent you. Boys move to left and do the same." The teacher ordered resting his butt up on his desk and patiently, waiting.

Everyone did as they were told and started conversing over who would represent their group. One girl in particular seemed to control the decision making for the girls' side. The other girls shared their opinions with her but she seemed to be only focused on Ramona who wasn't even joining in on the discussion.  
_Gosh I hope I don't get picked. I don't want to embarrass myself up there._ Ramona thought with her chin resting on her palm and staring blankly at the blackboard.

"Tiffany why don't we pick-," one girl began but was caught off by Tiffany calling to Ramona.

"Hey you! New girl!" Ramona looked at Tiffany, acknowledging the fact she was the 'new girl'.

Tiffany leaned up against the bookshelf behind her, which only came up to her thighs. "Congratulations. You're gonna represent our team. Don't screw it up for us."

"WHAT?" Ramona practically screeched and caused the whole room to go quiet with all eyes on her. Ramona laughed nervously. "Hehe . . .I mean yea what is up with those vampires? Vampires shouldn't sparkle!" Some still confused by the sudden outburst while others nodded their heads in agreement at what Ramona was getting at, the students continued with their previous conversation.

"Yeaaaaa okay its settled then." Tiffany declared with a sly smirk on her face. Ramona rose from her seat, opening her mouth to oppose Tiffany's demand but the teacher interrupted by announcing that time was up.

"I need one girl and one boy up here, in front of the class room **now.**"  
Knowing that is was too late to change their minds' now, Ramona looked up at the ceiling and mouthed a 'Why me?' before heading up to the front.

"You're first day here and you're picked to represent the girls' as well? Lucky you." The teacher said with a small smile.

"Yea lucky me." Ramona mumbled with a deep sigh as she swayed back and forth waiting on the boys' to reveal who they choose to represent them. When she glanced over at the girls' side, the majority of them were sending her thumbs up for good luck except for Tiffany who wasn't even smiling. . .Now it seemed as if she was glaring at Ramona.

"Boys' hurry up! Who's going stand in for you?"

"That would be me sir." A familiar voice came up as the boy emerged from the crowd. It was the same boy who sat behind Ramona with the matching hat and vest.  
"Okay so it's Ty versus Ramona then? Well then let's get to it! Since Ramona started last time Ty, you're up first."

"Okay. . .What's up, baby pup?"Ty spit out, acting nonchalant while flashing a dazzling smile.

Ramona only rolled her eyes and answered back," How's it chillin', villain?"  
"Hmm now don't get your panties up in a bunch."

"I'd like you to shut your mouth thank you very much."

"It's only you're first day and you act this way?"

"Only because I'm talking to you today. Why do boys have to complicate things all the time?"

"But all I'm doing now is busting a rhyme."

"So you think you can bust a rhyme with ease? Come and go as you please?"

"I don't think it's that easy. Sort of like making a beat"

"Really? I could make a beat with just my feet."

"Yea could you do it in your sleep?"

Ramona shrugged. "Possibly."

"You guys might want to wrap this up we've only got a minute." The teacher warned them after to glancing at his watch.

Ty nodded before saying, with one of his dazzling smiles, "How about an orange?"

". . . . . .Uh. . . WAIT! That's not fair! Nothing rhymes with orange!" Ramona objected.

The teacher shrugged as well. "Too bad. In the end Ty came up with it first so girls you lose and the boys win. Very interesting class students! You're dismissed!"

With that last message, the boys cheered for the battle they won. Ty was congratulated by chest bumps, high-fives and pats on the back from the boys. Tiffany strolled up to Ramona with a disappointed face but spoke in a teasing voice. "Aw . . . guess you aren't so high and mighty after all."

Her voice deepened a little as she hissed, "Know your place here", before walking off into the hallway.

Ramona, still confused by the Tiffany's unexplained resentment towards her, grabbed her things as well before heading out to her next class. Before she knew it, Ramona's first of school was over when the last bell rang for dismissal. While collecting her homework and other belongings at her locker, Rocky and Cece dropped by.

"Hey Ray!" Rocky let out, a little louder than usual. Ramona jumped a little at the sound of Rocky's voice before looking over her shoulder and giving them a small wave as a greeting. "So how was your first day?"

"Okay I guess." Ramona murmured while still gathering her things.

"Well anyway I'm sorry I didn't notice you early! What with your hair and the glasses . . . you could pass off for a secret agent!", Cece blurted out, grinning ear to ear. "Hey! You should come chill out with us at my house if you're not busy."

"Umm. . . I don't know." Ramona said, thinking about Cece's offer.  
"We're getting sundaes as well." Rocky put in.

Ramona, immediately closed her locker and spun around as her eyes went wide and a big smile spread across her face. "Well now that you mentioned it I could go for a sundae!"

"Awesome!" the two girls exclaimed as each one hooked one of their arms with Ramona.

"Oh! But we do recommend you get your own!" Rocky added on.

"Why?" Ramona asked with a confused stare.

- (Music Break :]) –

"Oh this is so good!" Ramona moaned as she pushed a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"We know!" Cece agreed as she and Rocky both took a spoonful of ice cream into their mouth. The two girls then yelled 'SWITCH' at the same time and twirled the ice cream bowl around.

"Oh so that's why!" Ramona said, now understanding why the girls wanted their own bowl. They gave her a quick thumbs up before continuing to devour their dessert.

"Hey girls! Looking for a sweet deal on these cool watches?" a boy offered the girls while displaying his arm full of colorful bands. He was wearing headphones around his neck and layering his clothes with a black vest on top of a light blue plaid jacket and a graphic tee with dark blue jeans and blue sneakers. His voice sounded so familiar to Ramona as well.

"No Deuce! Yet again we do NOT want to buy your watches!" Cece yelled at him looking annoyed.

"Don't fall for the trap." Rocky whispered to Ramona while Deuce and Cece argued back and forth.

"Hey aren't you the new girl? Ramona right?" Deuce asked Ramona after he and Cece had finished their argument.

"Yep. That's me." Ramona replied while taking in another spoonful of ice cream. "And you are?"

"Oh! The name's Deuce. I sit right next to Ty who's sits behind you." Deuce introduced himself, offering his hand.

Ramona took hold of his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Deuce. Ty is . . . ?"

"My brother", Rocky revealed.

"He's the boy who you went up against today. Ya know during Rhyme Time." Deuce explained further.

Ramona grimaced and mumbled "Oh that guy. . ." before finishing off the rest of her ice cream. She then got up from the steps in front of Cece's apartment and strolled over to the garbage can to throw her cup. At the same time another girl pasted by and the sound of whistling followed after her. Both the girl and Ramona's head turn in the direction of the whistling. Ty strolled up to the front of the apartment while saying to the girl, who continued on with her business, "Hey girl! Friend me!"

"Sup Ty?" Deuce said as the boys clasped their hands together and shoulder bumped each other.

"Nothing much man." Ty replied before recognizing the new girl as well. "Hey! You're the girl from English class . . . and every other class too."  
"My name's Ramona." Ramona hissed, growing quite tired of people just calling her 'girl' or 'new girl'.

"Or you could call her Razor!" Cece put in. Then Rocky added "Or Ray! Actually never mind! I claim it since I came up with it first!"

"Well anyway I think we started off on the wrong foot . . . what with the competition today and all." Ty explained. "So I was just thinking maybe we should start over. How about it?"

Ramona, not really up to have another person hate for unexplained reason at her new school, gave in to the offer. "Fine. I'm Ramona." She said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ty said grabbing hold of her hand to shake," Ty Blue."

"Nice to meet you Ty. Uh you know what I got to get home now." Ramona said, realizing the time and gathering her belongings. "I'll catch you guys at school then. See you later then!"

A chorus of 'Bye's could be heard from behind as Ramona rushed off back home.

"Hey~! Ty! You should go out with Ramona!" Cece suggested suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Ty said, not quite understanding where Cece was going with this. "She just got here today and you already want to set her up with some guy she doesn't even know?"

"No you guys would be perfect for each other! Trust I'm good at setting people up." Cece continued on.

"Last time I checked Deuce and Savannah didn't go so well."

"Looks like Mama has work to do. Cece's Single No More is back in busy!" Cece announced with one of her dazzling smiles, ignoring Ty's comment completely.

"Oh boy." Rocky sighed.

"Look I don't need you to set me up with anyone. I'm fine on my own." Ty tried opposing Cece's plan but it just wasn't getting through to her.

"Trust on this one Ty. You're gonna love her." Cece said, while placing her arm over his shoulders. "in the long run you'll thank me one day."


	3. Babysit It Up!

Author's note:

Hey guys. First off sorry to the people who read my story I just stopped writing due to school and some other junk but don't worry I'm still here so I'll never leave you guys! :] Okay so in this episode/chapter I introduce you to Ramona's younger brother Jayson. Jayson with a 'Y'! He's almost like Flynn and I mean he's just as annoying. Yep those are little brothers for you. I know because I have one. If you have one tell me and how he annoys you. If he doesn't then there's a problem haha. I know some people are going to start complaining and saying I'm copying but my character is based off of me and for me to be me fully I NEED a little brother. So sorry if you feel that way but I hope you enjoy this story.

**Episode 2: Babysit It Up!**

**-In Hallway-**

"So what do you have for me today?" Cece asked with her back turned to Rocky as she dug through her bag lunch.

"I've got chocolate chip cookies." Rocky answered back pulling the cookies out.

"I've got sugar cookies." Cece revealed.

The girls then said "SWTICH" together before exchanging the goods and resuming to look through their lunch again for another trade.

"Hey guys!" a voice came from behind.

Cece looked up only to smile back at her new friend. "Hey Ramona. What's up?"

"Um . . . the usual ya know hating English, hating school, hating Math, hating school, hating Drama, hating school and occasionally having to listen to Ty talk about how many girls he got. OH! And did I mention hating school?" Ramona replied while plopping down right next to Cece.

"I love this girl!" Cece told Rocky before balling her hand into a fist and tapping her knuckles to Ray's.

"So you take classes with Deuce and Ty then?" Rocky asked.

"Pretty much." Ray answered back before watching a colorful boy walk in front of her. She stood up and saw it was no other than Deuce Martinez bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to. "Hey Deuce."

Deuce didn't reply. Ray then pulled on a ear of his headphone and let go so that it snapped back against his head causing Deuce to yelp in pain. "Hey Deuce."

"Can't a guy listen to his music with getting abused by girls?" Deuce exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide and then letting them fall to his sides.

Ray chuckled but snapped her fingers and pointed to Deuce. "Did you write down the English homework? I totally spaced out during class."

"Well then you're out of luck." Deuce mumbled as an answer.

Ray huffed with disappointment before recognizing another student , from her class, walk by. She then followed after her.

"So how's Shake It Up going for you guys?" Deuce popped the question.

"Alright. Haven't danced with a big celebrity since Justin Star though." Cece answered.

"Well let's just wait and see. I'm sure someone else will come up soon." Rocky suggested as she stood up with her belongings. Just then the bell rang and in seconds everyone was rushing to homeroom so Rocky and Cece gave their farewells to Deuce and walked to homeroom.

- Stoop Scene-

"Hey is that Ray?" Cece nudged Rocky in the elbow and pointed over to the stairs of their apartment building where a gloomy Ramona sat among the steps.

"Yea wonder what's wrong." Rocky responded while they strolled up to Ray who let out a heavy sigh.

Cece sat down next Ray and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey Ray what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ray lied.

"Come on Ray. You can tell us." Rocky urged her.

Ray stood up and started pacing in front of them well she explained. "Well you see my dad gave me these tickets and backstage passes to this Paramore concert tonight and I had three extra tickets so I gave one to Ty, Deuce and this girl Jamie but now I can't go with them and I REALLY really want to go to the concert with them but I can't because I have to babysit my little brother while my parents are out and its just so unfair!" Ray finished off with a groan and her shoulders slouched.

"Wow that's too bad." Rocky said. "Wish we could help."

"Yea and I can't hire a babysitter because it's on such short notice and I can't find one." Ray revealed.

"Wait . . . we could babysit for you if you want." Cece suggested.

Ray shook her head. "As much as I would appreciate that Cece I don't think I can let you. My brother . . . . is quite a hand full."

Cece rolled her eyes and laughed. "Trust my brother Flynn is two hands full!"

Rocky then swiftly pulled Cece aside and mouthed Ray an 'Excuse us for one sec.' With a serious face she asked, "Cece are you sure you know what you're getting us into?"

Cece placed her hands on her hips. "Oh come on Rocky! Her little brother can't be that bad and if we bring Flynn along he'll have someone to play with a distract him so it's all good!"

Rocky crossed her arms over her chest and gave Cece that 'Yea right' look. "Seriously Cece. And what do we get out of this anyway?"

Cece shrugged before turning back to Ray and asking her the same question.

"Umm I'll give you ten dollars an hour." Ray offered up.

The girls jaws so low that if possible they would have hit the floor. They then rushed over to Ray, one on either side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome to Cece and Rocky babysitting service!" Cece announced as the girls swung one arm up high and another at waist height. "How may we help you?"

-Take a Break and we'll be right back with more!-

**So sorry guys its way too short for you right? I hope you look forward to meeting Jayson and of course Ramona, Jamie , Ty and Deuce are going to have some fun meeting Paramore. Why Paramore? Because they rule, it's as simple as that. But yea something will go down at the concert. You have the babysitting BATTLE and concert adventure to look forward to in the next chapter.**

**P.S. Jamie is also an OC but we'll save this for a another time 'kay?**

**Check you later guys and remember to review if you'd like to read more. Love ya! **

**Now go cook me some Bacon!**


	4. babysit It Up! Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**So hey guys I'm back with more Babysit It up! I realize that I send more time writing Author notes than the actual story so you what? Let's just get to the story! **

**Oh yea you guys never told me I forgot the disclaimer thing. Well I don't own Shake It Up because if I did Ty wouldn't be there he'd be mine. :]**

**P.S. I do actually own all the games system from Nintendo Game Cube to the PS3 so don't think I'm a rich spoiled brat. Rich spoil brats have multiple game systems for no reason and when its scratch a little they give it away to commoners. Or at least that's how they're portrayed. ;]**

**Episode 2: Babysit It Up! (Continued)**

**-Ray's House-**

*Click* the lock went as Ray opened the door. She stepped inside with Cece, Rocky and Flynn following behind her, turning on the lights as she threw her school stuff to the side.

"Okay! Make yourselves at home guys. I'm just going to get a quick snack." Ray announced as she walked into the kitchen**. **

"Do you have any bacon?" Flynn asked, following her to the kitchen.

"Whoa. . . so this is what a house is like." Cece mumbled in amazement as she glanced around the room. "Big enough to throw a party!"

Rocky nudged the red head and whipsereded "Remember we're here to babysit."

Suddenly a boy came jumping down the steps. When he hit the floor he crouched down like a hunter looking for prey. The boy shared the same exact skin tone as Ray and a cute little button nose to match. He wore jeans and a Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt with matching sneakers, that lit up with each step he took. If not for the gender, he would have looked like a miniature Ray.

"I think that's him. Don't make any sudden movement." Cece whispered, with a terrified face.

"Oh Cece please." Rocky scoffed. "He's a little kid just like you're brother."

While the girls conversed Jayson walked up to them. "So are you girls babysitting me?"

"Uh yes we are. I'm Rocky and that's Cece. Nice to meet you." Rocky answered back, offering her hand to shake his as a formal greeting.

While shaking hands Jayson smirked and asked, "So Rocky . . . you got a boyfriend? Cause you know I'm available anytime."

Cece snorted and covered her mouth to hide her smile and avoid laugh out loud. Rocky glared at her before telling Jayson she wasn't available.

"Don't worry. You'll come back eventually." Jayson said and with a quick wink turned and walked off to the kitchen. As soon as Jay was gone, Cece burst out laughing.

` "Here you go Flynn." Ray placed a plate of about six strips of bacon in front of the young boy.

"BACON!" Flynn exclaimed before stuffing strip after strip into his mouth.

"Hey punk you're in my seat." Jayson declared as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter next to Flynn. "If you're going to stay at my house there's a few rules you should follow. Number one: Don't take my seat."

Flynn gave him a 'Okay bro just chill' look.

Ray grabbed Jayson from the back of his neck and spoke into his ear. "Be nice. He'll be your play buddy tonight."

Jayson pouted but gave in. "Fine!"

Ray then patted him on the head before walking out the kitchen to grab her coat. "So are you guys sure you'll be able to handle him?"

"Of course!" Cece replied. "Now you just go out and have fun tonight! We'll take care of them."

"Yes Ray you have nothing to be worried about." Rocky reassured her.

"Okay I'm counting on you guys then." With that last comment, Ray grabbed her keys and walked out the house.

-Back in the Kitchen-

"So your sister and her friend are babysitting us uh?"

After taking a gulp of juice, Flynn nodded his head before asking "What do you do for fun around here?"

"Play video-games." Jayson replied smoothly. "Wanna play Aliens vs. Zombies with me?"

Flynn then slammed his hand against the counter and then pointed at Jayson. "You had me at Zombies!" The two then ran into the living room and started up the game.

"Hey what you two up to?" Cece asked immediately, actually taking the babysitting seriously now.

"Getting ready to play Aliens vs. ZOMBIES!" Flynn exclaimed, his face blown away with excitement. He then glanced around in search of something. "Where's the controllers?" he asked.

"We don't need them." Jayson revealed as Flynn gave him a dumb-founded look. "I have the Kinect system so my body is the controller."

Flynn gaped in awe. "That's totally WIKCED!"

"Yeah I know. So what team are you on?"

"I'm with the Zombies."

"Okay I've got Aliens then."

"Well this isn't so bad." Rocky murmured to Cece with a small smile as they watched the boys play.

Cece nodded her head in agreement. "Yea so good so far I guess. Let's go get something to drink."

As the girls walked off to the kitchen the boys continued to battle, throwing punches and kicks at each other.

-At Paramore concert-

"Hey guys!" Ray called as she pushed through the crowd to reach an opening near Jamie, Ty and Deuce.

"Hey Ray! Thanks for inviting me! This is Awe-some!" Jamie shouted first, head banging to the beat of the song currently playing.

"You know I could have got us backstages passes too!" Deuce revealed.

"Yea and the guards could escort us to jail." Ty said.

Ray giggled. "Don't worry my Dad has that covered."

The group then resumed to jump around with the rest of the crowd.

-Back at the House-

"Hey wanna play a new game? I'm getting tired of this one." Jayson asked, panting a little bit.

After throwing his last punch to finish the job, Flynn turned his head to Jayson. "What do you have in mind?"

Jayson paused for a second and rubbed his chin as he thought. He glanced towards the kitchen where Cece and Rocky had been talking as they were playing the game. Suddenly a devious smirk crawled up his face. "How about a game of War? Its boys vs. girls. Whoever surrenders first wins?"

Catching on to what Jayson was getting at, Flynn smirked as well. "I never want to leave this house!"

-Backstage Entrance-

"So are we heading backstage now?" Jamie asked jumping up and down like your average fangirl. "I can't wait to meet Josh. He is like so EEEEEE!"

"I know!" Ray squealed and the girls hands interwined as they squealed and jumped together.

"Hey hey HEY! Will you two quiet down? I don't care about you're Josh I just need to meet my future wife Hayley." Ty said.

"Hey man why she got to be yours?" Deuce complained. "Maybe she's my future wife.

"You know why she's mine? Because I call dibs!"

". . . DARN IT! THAT'S NOT FAIR MAN!" Deuce yelled, catching on to the rule of calling dibs.

Suddenly girls and guys in front of them seemed to get louder with screams of excitement and shouting names such as Hayley, Josh, Zac and Taylor. As the gang looked forward they spotted Paramore walking down from the stage, waving to the fans as they passed by, and heading towards the back. Ray and Jamie both screamed Josh together and pushed other fans in front of them forward to help the line move faster, (sort of) while Ty and Deuce mumbled "Pfft . . . Women."

"You're not on the list so keep moving or be moved. NEXT!" A guard's voice could be heard up ahead. He was a typical guard, the strong, muscular and a little bit fat type.

Ty nudged Ray and whispered in her ear. "You sure we'll be able to get in?"

Ray nodded. "Of course my Dad's got this covered."

"NEXT!"

Finally the gang moved up to the entrance with Ramona in front. "Name?" the guard asked.

"Ramona Victoria."

The guard scanned through the papers on his clipboard. "You're not on the list."

"I think my name should be there. You see my da—"

"Miss keep it moving or be moved." The guard answered back, his face like stone with no emotion. Ray's smile immediately turned upside down.

Ty frowned and with a tone of sarcasm said, "Daddy got this **covered** huh?"

Jamie grabbed hold of Ray's arm, her eyes wide. "You promised we'd met Josh! What are we going to do now?"

"Yea you promised I'd meet Hayley too Ray." Ty added.

Ray pulled out of Jamie's grip. "Don't worry." She whispered. "Just follow my lead."

The guard unhooked one of the line dividers and motioned them to leave. Ray slowly started to walk out, the gang following closely behind. "Well we'll be going then." She murmured slowly with each step she took. Suddenly, Ray bolted for the door and slipped right pass the guard, dodging any other obstacles.

"HEY!" the guard yelled after dropping his clipboard and chasing after Ray. "GRAB THAT GIRL! GET ME BACK UP!"

"And that's our cue!" Jamie announced as she bolted through the door after the guard left, running in the opposite direction with Ty and Deuce close behind.

-We'll be back with more so stay tuned!-

**Do you hate it when I make you guys wait? I'm sorry. Maybe the episodes are too long. :D But I'm writing this more regularly now so I think things will be moving faster for the most part.**

**So you guys looking forward to the battle and chase? Help out and give me some ideas to work with if you want. But PM please so no one else will know. *wink* It's our little secret. Of course I'll mention you in the next chapter.**

**Now go get me some BACON! **


	5. Babysit It Up! Part 3

-**And now we're back with more Shake It Up!-**

**DISCLAIMER: Pfft . . . like I own Shake It Up -_-**

-Ray's House-

"I know and Johnny is such a cutie but he's just not my type."

"Why not?" Rocky asked, honestly confused.

"Come on Rocky. He's as dumb as a sack of potatoes!" Cece revealed with a 'No duh!' look upon her face. "Pretty on the outside but an idiot on the inside. We're so not compatible."

Rocky scoffed and said, "I beg to differ."

As the girls continued on with their convseration, about 5 minutes later Cece realized something.

"Hold on a sec." Cece said, holding up one finger to signal silence. "It's quiet . . . too quiet."

Rocky listened as well. The boys were a bit too quiet. When they had stopped playing while Cece and her were talking, she didn't know. "Maybe they're upstairs."

"Yea but we should check on them just in case." Cece said. As the two girls walked into the living room, Cece seemed to be very alert. When they entered the living room they found that neither Flynn nor Jayson was around. The TV had been left on, the game turned off. Rocky walked over to turn the TV off with the thought of 'Go Green' in her mind. Cece strolled up behind the couch and leaned on it, her hands holding her up. "Jayson? Flynn?" Cece called, but received no answer.

"Guys where are you?" Rocky added, her face showing nervousness. "Where could they be? We can't lose both your brothers! We're supposed to be babysitting!"

"But this is a big house. They're probably hiding somewhere." Cece suggested, trying to help calm her friend down. Suddenly, a chorus of Indian(really Native American) cries came from upstairs.

"I think I know where they are!" Cece blurted out.

The cries had travel down to them but seemed to get closer. The boys were moving and, within seconds, the boys were making their way down stairs.

"Guys what are you do-" Cece said, but was cut off by their cries as they came up to them but a good 7 feet away from where Rocky and Cece were standing. Jayson and Flyn were dressed like Native Americans for some reason, with face paint and plastic bows and arrows, with the suction cup tip, on their back.

"Seriously guys what's up?" Rocky asked, bewildered by their strange appearance.

"Arm your guns men!" Jayson shouted. The boys then pulled out two huge water guns and aimed them at Rocky and Cece. The girls faces changed from confusion to terrified in a split second.

"Whoa whoa whoa you guys are not messing up my new outfit!" Cece protested.

"Aim!" Flynn shouted while settling his hand on the trigger back as when as the pump.

"Guys guys guys what's wrong? Can't we settled this peacefully?" Rocky asked, trying to hide behind Cece as well.

Jayson only said "Round 1", before yelling "Fire!"

Water spit from the nozzles of the water gun as the boys pumped and tapped the trigger. The girls were hit immediately and their screams echoed throughout the house. The girls instantly began to run, the opposite direction of each other, and avoid being hit and get soaked anymore than they already were. The younger boys split up to chase after them. Cece skidded as she turned a corner and ran into an office room with Jayson hot on her trail while Rocky dashed through the kitchen and dining room. Unfortunately, because they weren't paying attention to what was in front of them, the girls ended running right into each other with a POUND and each was sent flying backwards, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Wow . . ." Flynn said as when he caught up to them, "Even I have to admit that has got to hurt."

Jayson nodded his head, both boys listening to the girls groan in pain. "Still they haven't surrender." The boys then pointed the nozzles of their water guns directly at the girls' faces.

"That's it!" Cece growled through gritted teeth as she twisted, so that her tummy was pressed against the floor and her face was up, and grabbed hold of Jayson's ankle.

Jayson screamed, "AHHH! Back to the fort! Retreat! Retreat!"

The younger boy just barely wiggled his way out of Cece's grip who was now hoisting herself up to her feet, with Rocky as well. Flynn shouted, "We'll be back!" before he and Jayson sprinted up the stairs. Cece stopped running after them at the foot of the stairs. "When I get my hands on you two I'm gonna . . . OH!"

"Well while you're thinking on that here's a little present." Jayson smirked, while he was leaning over the banister. "Flynn would you do the honors?"

"Cece did you catch them?" Rocky asked as she slided right into her best friend from the puddles on the floor.

"They're up there!" Cece pointed above her head and looked up just in time to see their little present.

"Bombs away!" Flynn cried out before dropping a whole carton of eggs on Cece and Rocky. Each egg that dropped exploded with egg yolk and goo and dripped down the both girls' head, clothes and everything else. The girls gaped and screamed from the chaos they were suffering from while the boys knuckle tapped and ran off to their 'fort'.

"These shoes were brand new!" Rocky cried in agony. "What game are those little brats playing?"

"I don't know." Cece said, flicking egg yolk and go off of herself, "But if that's the why they want to play then fine! Two can play this game!"

"Four." Rocky corrected her.

"Whatever."

-Back at the Concert-

"Did you find that girl?"

"No. She got away." The guard number two replied, panting a bit from the mouse and cat chase.

"Dang. Fan out and block the exits so she can't escape. Find her!" the guard ordered and with that the group dispersered to their stations. The minute the coast was clear three heads popped out from behind plants, suitcases and boxes.

"Oh Ray has done it now." Jamie whipsered. "We should find Paramore ASAP."

"Yea then get theheck out of here." Deuce finished.

"But where can we go without getting caught?" Ty asked. "They just blocked the exits, so just strolling out isn't an option right now."

While the boys where looking out for guards, Jamie glanced around them, thinking and trying to find a safe way out. She then gasped and bent down next to a vent big enough for them. "Guys we can escape through here! Help me pull this out!"

"Gotcha." Deuce and Jamie then grabbed hold of the metal plate and pulled hard. After a few squeaking sounds they were able to pull the cover off and crawl in with Jamie in front and Ty in back, scanning the area to make sure no guards were around before crawling in.

-Back at Ray's House-

"Cece, do I really have to wear this on my face?" Rocky complained dabbing at the fat black lines on her cheek. "I look like a football player."

After the assault from the boys the girls laid low in the kitchen with borrowed clothes from Ray's closet. They dressed in camouflage designs mainly with headbands and fingerless gloves to match the war theme.

"Forget about that now!" Cece demanded, with a crazy stare. "Focus on the big picture!"

"What picture?"

"That we're going to make those boys regret the fact they ever decided to mess with us. Now are you with me on this or not?"

Rocky pouted at first but then her devious side began to show as she grabbed two water guns and placed them in the carriers around her waist. "If it's War they want its war they get."

Cece nodded in agreement. "Now you're talking."

Cece then pumped her water gun before the two of them whispered, in unison, "Round 2."

-Back at the Concert-

"Okay let's make a right here." Jamie suggested to the guys as she crawled around a corner.

"No we should go left." Deuce argued crawling in the opposite direction.

"Guys just agree on something. I don't want to be stuck a vent for the rest of my life! I've got girls to meet and date before I die! Hayley is one of them!" Ty complained.

"But she-" Deuce began but was stopped by Jamie shushing him and holding up her hand for silence.

"Stop." She whispered, her eyes wandering. "Do you hear that?"

Suddenly a low creaking sound could be heard and the boys gave her a slight nod, while trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Then it stopped.

"That's funny. It just stopped." Jamie uttered.

Deuce shrugged. "Well let's just keep moving then."

"I agree." Ty said. Just as he was about to continue crawling placing his hand out in front of him the vent caved in a little bit.

"Uh oh." The vent then collapsed from underneath them and the gang's screams could be heard as they hit the floor face down.

"I think I broke my arm." Deuce whined as he rolled, having difficulty getting up.

"I think I broke my glasses." Jamie groaned, pulling her speck from underneath her butt and holding them up in both hands.

"I think I broke . . . my dignity." Ty muttered, jumping to his feet but having trouble standing as he wobbled to a wall to help himself stabilize.

"Did you hear that!"

"I think it came from over here!"

"Guards!" Jamie whispered with a frightened look.

Ty pointed to a door across from them. "Head for that door!"

Ty and Jamie helped Deuce up before running to the door, swinging it open and hiding inside.

-We'll back with more Shake It Up!-

**Sorry guys I'm leeting this drag on more than it should. I promise the next chapter will be here this weekend! Look out for it! **

**Now go fetch me Bacon! **


	6. Babysit It Up! Conclusion

**-Welcome back!-**

Tapping his fingers against the table impatiently, Jayson stood up and began pacing around the bedroom he and Flynn were staying in. "What's keeping those girls so quiet?"

"Dude don't worry about them!" Flynn exclaimed. "We still have our secret weapon set up as a last resort."

"Yea you're right. But we should get started on Round 2 soon. We clearly won the first round!" Jayson blabbered on, pulling back his hand and launching it forward as he and Flynn high-fived each other. "Which one should we go with?"

"Hmm that one." Flynn nodded his head towards the object before gliding over to the door and peeking out into the hallway. "The coast is clear! Let's move!"

As Jayson grabbed their weapons, the boys stepped out and ducked as they tip-toed down the halls up until they reached the banisters by the stairs. After peeking around the corner, Flynn waved two fingers forward, signaling Jayson to prepare the animo and hand him the bazooka toy.

"We all set?" Flynn asked, picking up the bazooka Jayson handed him.

Jayson nodded. "Yep. The bazooka is all set and ready to go. Hope you got good aim."

Flynn laughed. "You're working with the master bro. They don't call me Bulls Eye for nothing."

"Who calls you that?" Jayson asked, raising an eyebrow.

Flynn's face went blank as he looked back at Jayson. "I do. Got a problem with that?"

Jayson then held up his hands in front of him as defense and said, "Whatever you say man."

Flynn smirked and then the boys began to make their way downstairs, barely making a sound. When they reached the bottom, back to back, the two boys glanced around them. They then spilt and pressed themselves up against the walls leading into the dining room. Jayson placed one finger over his lips then did a few more hand movement as if he were signaling Flynn in morisis code through his hands. Flynn cocked his head to the side, utterly confused. After face palming himself, Jayson then mouthed the words "Just stay low." Flynn did so as Jayson peeked around the corner to see if the girls were there.

"Hey boys." came Cece's voice from behind. "Looking for us?"

The two boys instantly whirled around on their toes with shocked expressions as Rocky and Cece positioned themselves right at the entrance to the living room, the guns in their hands pointed directly them. The boys then positioned themselves at the entrance to the dining room, Flynn with the bazooka aimed directly at Rocky and Jayson with his hand, raised slightly above eye level and pulled back, with an egg prepared for launching.

*Cue cowboy showdown music*

"So you girls decided to play huh?" Flynn asked first. "Obviously we were at a disadvantage before but now . . . we'll finish the job."

Cece cocked her head to the side. "Oh really?"

"Well you can try." Rocky added on, shifting her weight to her left leg.

"Oh we don't have to try. The battle is already won." Jayson declared before nodding towards Flynn who returned the nod. "Arm yourselves!"

Without delay, everyone took their battle positions as silence took over. Staring at Cece, Jayson made a face, squinting one eye more than the other leaning his head to the side while Cece, in return, pressed her lips together and squinting her eyes. Flynn frowned at Rocky, one eye twitching a bit and small drops of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Rocky cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side and puckering her lips.

As the minutes passed, the tension rose. Jayson's hand tightened around the egg. Cece and Rocky's fingers pushed up against the trigger even more and Flynn closed one eye to aim.

Suddenly a buzz went off, causing the two groups to fire and launch everything they had while screaming.

"Take cover." Jayson ordered over their screams as he chucked another egg towards Rocky, who at the last second twisted her upper body sideways just in time to dodge it before grabbing a water balloon out of her back pouch and throwing it. The boys dashed to the walls and hide on the opposite side just in time to avoid the splash of the water balloon hitting the floor. Flynn then aimed at Cece and shoot a ball of gooey pudding at her with the bazooka.

"CECE!" Rocky yelled before sliding in front of her best friend and taking the hit as pudding splattered all over her and knocked her off her feet.

"Rocky NO!" Cece screamed as she stretched her arms out in time to catch her fallen friend.

"One Rocky down. One Cece to go." Jayson said with a smirk.

Cece pulled out another water balloon and launched it at the boys as a decoy while she dragged her friend to the side behind the safety of wall. She placed Rocky up against the wall before grabbing her best friend's hand. "Rocky!" she called, shaking her hand. "Rocky speak to me!"

Rocky's eyes opened halfway. "How bad is it?" she asked her voice a little hoarse.

Cece looked at the mess on Rocky shirt and with a sigh told her friend, "It's a pretty big but with a couple of good washes we can get the stain out."

"Oh well." Rocky sighed before standing up and offering her hand to Cece. "Now let's show this boys some girl power."

Cece grabbed hold of her best friend's hand and hoisted herself up. "Time for a our secret weapon?"

Rocky nodded as she turned to the empty flower pot, up against the wall and pulled out two bazooka toys just like Flynn's. As she tossed the red head one she said, "You get to the other side and we'll take it from there."

Cece nodded as she clipped the bazooka to her side. She then placed a hand on Rocky' shoulder and said, "Be careful out there Blue."

"You too Jones. Now get going." Rocky said as she crouched by the wall. Cece then took a few steps before launching herself from the side and pulling out two hand sized guns as she shot water at the boys and then landed on her side before scooting up against the wall and grabbing her bazooka.

"SHOT THEM IN THE HEAD!" Rocky declared as she stepped from the wall and shot a ball of some strange gooey lumpy substance. Cece did the same as well. Unfortunately, Jayson became the victim of Rocky's aggressiveness as the ball she first shot splashed right into his face and he fell backwards.

"Jay!" Flynn cried as he slide under the incoming balls of Rocky's mystery food and up to Jayson, who was scarping away the goo.

"Ugh! Oatmeal!" Jayson yelled as he spit and shook the lumpy goo off himself.

Flynn grabbed hold of Jayson's shoulder and with a frightened face said, "Dude we got to get out of here! They're about to annihilate us!"

"Then this calls for our secret weapon." Jayson whispered. "Follow my lead."

Jayson then pulled out a grenade looking thing from his back pocket and pulled the key before chucking it into the battlefield. Cece and Rocky paused as they watched the grenade with confused faces. Suddenly the grenade began to emit smoke before exploding a huge amount of green gas blinding the girls and causing them to gag. "Stink *cough* BOMB!" Cece yelled fanning her hand back and forth in front of her mouth.

"We're going in." Jayson announced before running onto the battlefield and through the cloud with Flynn close behind, both boys screaming as they by the girls.

"After them!" Cece ordered as she and Rocky scurried across the floor.

The chase lasted for about three minutes as the boys darted through the kitchen, upstairs and down the hallway. Jayson and Flynn paused halfway down the hall and pushed on a empty pot. After knocking it over, millions of marbles rolled out and down the hall.

"Have a nice fall!" Flynn cried just as the girls were running up to them but ended up slipping and tripping over the marbles.

The two boys high-fived each other before sprinting off and down the stairs, celebrating their success, but soon enough they both ended up tripping over a thin wire and having flour from above dumped all over them.

"Aw man!" Jayson cried as he coughed and slipped while trying to get up. Just as the girls caught up, the boys were off again, this time looking like little ghosts from the flour trap.

"Spilt up!" Cece said, waving Rocky to go in the other direction. Rocky did so.

Just as the boys skidded around the corner and back into the living room Rocky jumped out and grabbed Jayson while Flynn continued to run.

"Commence trap! Code N! Code N!" Jayson called after Flynn who stopped running and was about to run back to help Jayson.

"But Jayson-" Flynn began to argue.

"Don't worry about me and do it now!" Jayson yelled trying to wiggle his way out of Rocky's arms. He then stopped and looked up at Rocky with a smile. "Wow you just can't keep your hands off me can you baby pop? I could get used to this!"

Rocky pressed her lips into a thin line before giving Jayson a quick pluck on the head. Flynn then pulled out a cube shaped box with a button on top and slammed his hand down on the button.

Cece came up from behind Flynn and grabbed him. She then dragged him over to where Rocky was standing, holding Jayson as her captive. "Now we got them!"

"Dude did you press the button?" Jayson whispered to Flynn.

"Yea! But nothing's happened." Flynn whispered back but then the boys eyes went wide as they realized something.

"So what do we do with them now?" Rocky asked Cece. "Should we get some rope and tie the little delinquents up?"

"Delinquents?" Cece asked with a confused stare at the use of such a big word which caused Rocky to sigh with disappointment.

"Uh we might not want to be here!" Jayson tried to warn them but it was too late for the net they had been standing over lifted them into the air and left them dangling a good five feet from the ground. As the boys and girls were squished together from the lack of space the net provided, their screams of pain and surprise could be heard throughout the house.

"I can't feel my legs!" Flynn cried. "And Rocky get your butt out of my face."

"I will if Jayson moves his body off my head." Rocky snapped back.

"Well Cece's got her feet on my back so talk to her!" Jayson complained.

"Well Jayson and Flynn are squishing my arms and legs so GET OFF MY BACK!" Cece snarled. "How do we get down from here?"

"Hmm. . . .Yea that's the problem." Jayson said as the gang continued to wiggle around in the net.

-An hour later-

"This stinks!" Flynn groaned. "I should have never listened to you Jay! Now I really got to go pee."

"Flynn so help me if you treasure your life you will not tinkle!" Cece threatened the child through gritted teeth.

"You know what? I won't bother to respond since I've lost all feeling in my body." Jayson said.

"Oh! Where's Ramona when you need her?" Rocky cried.

Suddenly the door clicked open and four teens rushed in, laughing and chatting about how awesome the concert was.

"I know right? It was so awesome when Hay-" Ramona said, but stopped when she spotted the mess in her house and the four kids dangling above. She then crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at her younger brother.

"Ray! Thank the heavens! We're saved!" Rocky exclaimed. "Could you please get us down?"

"Whoa it looks like a tornado went through this place." Jamie muttered as she tossed a pair of underwear off the sofa.

Deuce was staring at a huge brown blob on the wall. "What is this stuff?" he wondered aloud, using the tip of his finger to swipe a sample and taste it. "Mmm pudding!"

"Then that makes me wonder what this is!" Ty said, pointing to another blob looking less attractive than the pudding. Deuce, immediately took a taste test only to make a disgusted face and spit it out.

"Yuck! It's Oatmeal!"

Ty burst out laughing and pointed at Deuce while tears came to his eyes. Ray looked around for the source of what was holding the net up. When she finally found it she untied the rope and the kids came down with a loud thud.

"You know this would hurt if I could actually feel my legs . . . and arms . . . and the rest of my body." Flynn spoke up first was the other muttered in agreement.

"Okay um you know what? How bout I give you girls the money tomorrow when you have some feeling back in your bodies?" Ray suggested, as she hooked her arms around her younger sibling and held him up. "It's time for Jayson to head to bed anyway."

Jayson looked at Ray with a horrified face and then back at Flynn. "Don't let her take me! You'll never see me again!"

Flynn shrugged. "Dude I'm kind of in no position to fight back now seeing as my limbs have gone numb. It's every man for himself! Good Luck!"

"Okay well we'll head out then." Ty said, dragging his sister along with him. Deuce took Cece while Jamie took Flynn piggyback ride style.

"See you later." The three teens chimed as they walked out the door with the girls being dragged and Flynn being lucky enough to get a ride. When the door finally shut close, Ray scanned the living room and let out a heavy sigh. _Guess who has to clean up this mess._

"So about the oatmeal . . . it was all Cece and Rocky!" Jayson blurted out, trying to avoid punishment from his sibling. Ray shot daggers at him to keep him quiet.

"Bedtime! Now!" Ray declared as she dragged her brother up the stairs while Jayson begged and yelled for a few more minutes to stay awake but there was silence once a door was opened and then closed.

**Okay guys that's it for this episode/story because I've spent way too much time on just this chapter alone and it was rushed so sorry for the bad story and grammar! Hope you'll look forward to the next episode/story instead!**

**Special thanks to madaline ctiger dragon for posting an idea that helped me out!**


End file.
